


my great teller of tales

by thenightpainter



Series: Fanart (Black Sails) [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Fanart, Freckles, M/M, Partial Nudity, Post-Series, Realistic art style, Thighs, Yeah that sums it up pretty well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: I know Thomas is supposed to have a beard but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯To be crossposted on tumblr eventually.





	my great teller of tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all their words for glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572930) by [mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/pseuds/mapped). 



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Thomas is supposed to have a beard but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> To be crossposted on tumblr eventually.


End file.
